


One talented cuban boy

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hidden Talents, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Lance can sing, Multi, everyone supports each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lance has always had some secret talentsSinging has always been a passion of his and is a special part of himHe's super insecure about his past timeKeith overhears and is intriguedLance singing oneshot





	One talented cuban boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic so I'm sorry if there's a lot of mistakes or it totally sucks please forgive me!  
> Anyways hope you enjoy!

The paladins of voltron have been training for hours on end.After awhile they decided to take a much deserved break. Lately everyone has been on edge, with constant attacks from the galra and endless straining missions it's no wonder the paladins are so stressed out. Especially Lance.

Lance had many things on his mind recently. Shiro has been particularly aggressive towards the team and most notably him. Allura and Lotor have been spending an uncomfortable amount of time together and Pidge and Hunk seem to never want him around. All Lance wants is to feel like he belongs somewhere. Thankfully, Keith's arrival brought him a spark of happiness, which if you asked him about this he would instantly dismiss.

Lance was sitting is his room completely lost in thought. When he was back on Earth he had a habit of singing while he was thinking. He had to admit he wasn't all that bad, but he would never openly sing in front of an audience. Singing was something that made him feel safe and secure. It relaxed him and distracted him from his worries and anxious thoughts from time to time. His favorite tune to sing is undoubtedly Primadonna girl by Marina and the Diamonds. He was humming the tune to an old spanish song his mama used to soothe him with when a soft knock startled him.

"C..Come on in" he nervously called out hoping the person on the other side didn't hear his little moment. Keith hesitantly walked in and stared at Lance. .."Was that you", he gingerly asked. At this Lance ducked his head, a scarlet blush painted on his cheeks. Lance pondered whether he should lie or own up to it."Uhh...M..Maybe". Keith watched him closely and could tell he was a bit nervous. Then Keith smiled at his new found friend,.. "It sounded beautiful Lance". Lance lifted his head slightly so he could truly see if Keith was sincere.." You really mean that"? Keith sat down next to Lance and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Absolutely..I never knew you sang" he stated looking quite surprised yet impressed. Lance nodded, a sense of pride washed over him. "Back home I would sing for my family every now and then, It was sort of our thing you know"..."I guess it's stuck with me ever since". He smirked at the idea of a small Cuban boy running around singing tunes from The Little Mermaid and having the time of his life. He never thought things would change so suddenly.

Keith was happy Lance could open up to a part of his childhood that was so sacred.Ever since he returned to the team he noticed Lance had been distant from the group for some unknown reason. It was good knowing Lance was comfotrable confiding in him."Could you sing to me sometime?"..."You don't have to if it would make you uneasy". Lance scrunched his brows in thought. He'd never thought of singing to his friends before, part of him still doesn't like the idea. However, now that someone expressed interest in him (Kieth of all people), Lance wasn't so against it.

"What would you like to hear" Lance asked with a hint of excitement. Keith shrugged his shoulders with content, "Surprise me..."

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little oneshot I had on my mind sorry if it's trash


End file.
